


The Gift That Keeps On Giving

by Girl_with_Violets



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Castiel, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Castiel, Creature Dean, Dildos, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Naga Dean, Omega Castiel, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, References to Knotting, Sex Toys, Snake Kink, Top Dean, Wing Kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 19:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11111400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_with_Violets/pseuds/Girl_with_Violets
Summary: Прошло несколько месяцев после заключения вынужденного брака между Дином и Кастиэлем. Они счастливо сожительствуют, но не закрепили свои отношения в постели. Однако теперь у Кастиэля течка, и он обнаруживает, что справляться с ней в одиночку ему сложнее, чем до замужества. Дин, беспокоясь о потребностях своего супруга в это непростое время, оставляет Кастиэлю небольшой подарок...





	The Gift That Keeps On Giving

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift That Keeps On Giving](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475841) by [Unforth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth). 



> 1\. Фик основан на хэдканоне пользователя [diminuel](http://diminuel.tumblr.com/) с тамблера: наг!Дин и ангел!Кастиэль, которые вынуждены вступить в брак, чтобы заключить перемирие между своими народами.  
> 2\. Поскольку Дин - змей, у него два члена.

Дин постучал в комнату Кастиэля и с пылающими щеками уполз за угол. Трудно было состоять в браке и не иметь возможности этот брак подтвердить. Они с Кастиэлем были вместе несколько месяцев, но _вместе_ не были ни разу. Они даже не делили постель. Дин не питал иллюзий, что их брак был чем-то большим, нежели политическим соглашением. Он вроде бы нравился Кастиэлю, они ладили, ему даже хотелось верить, что Кастиэль считал его другом, но они не были близки, как бы Дин того ни желал. Обычно это не было проблемой. Его это просто не заботило. Но когда сквозь запертую дверь, отделяющую его комнату от комнаты Кастиэля, просачивался запах течки? Это самую малость сводило Дина с ума. Не настолько, чтобы заставить его совершить нечто недопустимое, например, принудить Кастиэля к спариванию против его воли, но достаточно, что кожа зудела от фальшивого возбуждения — достаточно, чтобы сделать хоть что-то.

В конце концов, у него всё равно был с собой дилдо, сделанный специально для Кастиэля. Представится ли ему лучший шанс, чтобы отдать его, чем время течки? Поскольку Дин не мог помочь своему супругу пережить это трудное время — они были супругами, не парой, супругами, не парой, снова и снова напоминал он себе — самое меньшее, что он мог сделать — это обеспечить Кастиэля приспособлениями, помогающими пройти через него с комфортом. Когда Кастиэль только приехал, они распаковывали его вещи вместе; он знал, что у того не было ничего, что помогло бы мастурбировать.

Ведь ничего же, если дилдо, о котором шла речь, был точной копией одного из двух членов Дина?

Ну, Кастиэлю не нужно было знать, что Дин провёл уйму времени за мастурбацией, воображая, как Кастиэль пользуется этой игрушкой. Поскольку шансы того, что они в самом деле когда-нибудь коснутся друг друга, казались призрачными, это было лучше, чем ничего.

Притаившись за углом, он услышал, как Кастиэль спросил, кто стучал в его дверь; как открылась дверь, наступила долгая пауза, а затем дверь захлопнулась. На краткий миг он почуял медово-сладкий аромат ангельской течки, но тот быстро истаял, как только коридор вновь опустел. Бросив быстрый взгляд из-за угла, Дин увидел, что дверь снова была крепко заперта, коридор был безлюден, а дилдо пропал.

Счастливо улыбнувшись при мысли, что Кастиэль принял его дар, Дин отправился на поиск чего-нибудь, что отвлечёт его от нарастающего возбуждения.

*

Кастиэль слишком поздно осознал, что в попытке отвлечься, используя бой на ножах, была проблема: она изматывала его тело, но совершенно не изнуряла разум. Он думал, что это даст ему возможность поспать — в предыдущие течки так и было — но это была его первая течка в статусе замужнего человека, и, очевидно, из-за этого он думал о всяких неподобающих вещах. Этой ночью, когда он отправился спать, лёжа на животе и прижав крылья к спине, его мысли метались, даже пока уставшее тело болезненно жаждало прикосновения.

«…руки Дина на моей коже…»

«…хвост Дина, обёрнутый вокруг моих ног…»

«…язык Дина, слизывающий мою смазку…»

Чем больше подобных мыслей отравляло его, тем горячее становилось тело, тем сильнее он тёк, тем более влажными становились его простыни. Окутывающие тело смазка и пот превращались в пытку, усиливающуюся каждый раз, когда он улавливал дуновение мускусно-сухого аромата Дина, спящего по соседству.

«…я мог бы попросить его помочь…»

«…он мой муж…»

Но это не та просьба, что можно было бы озвучить в браке по договоренности. Разумеется, они оба дали согласие на него, они оба подписались на это и неплохо ладили в бытовых вопросах, но контракт был заключён по политическим причинам. Кастиэль даже не надеялся, что они когда-нибудь действительно подтвердят свои отношения. Судя по тому, что говорили собратья перед отъездом, он подозревал, что сама мысль о том, что наг и ангел могли спариваться, казалась им противоестественной. Даже извращённой. Некогда Кастиэль был согласен с этим. Однако это было задолго до знакомства с Дином и его семьёй, до того, как он стал жить среди нагов. Они были хорошими, добрыми, они тяжело работали и заслуживали мира так же, как и ангелы. И Дин, несмотря на его шероховатости, был хорошим человеком, одним из лучших, кого Кастиэль когда-либо встречал. Нет, он больше не мог держаться за мысль о неуместности физических отношений с мужем. Фактически, он, наоборот, хотел этого.

«Ответит ли он, если я постучу?»

Ему не стоило думать об этом, особенно во время течки. Что, если потом, когда его гормоны спадут, он поразмыслит и осознает, что вообще не хотел быть с Дином? Не один он будет ужасно несчастен — это будет бессердечно и по отношению к Дину.

Так его мысли снова и снова ходили по кругу до тех пор, пока вертеться с боку на бок на всё более влажной и неприятной постели не стало невыносимо. С расстроенным вздохом он встал и зашагал по комнате.

Его взгляд упал на дилдо, стоящее стоймя на его мантии.

В течение всего дня он перемещал дилдо по комнате, отвлекаясь на него всюду: когда тот стоял на столе, на умывальнике, везде, куда Кастиэль часто ходил. Он пробовал спрятать его в ящике прикроватной тумбочки, но всё же знал, что он там был, и оказалось, что Кастиэль думает о дилдо даже больше, когда тот находится вне поля зрения. Чтобы отвлечься, Кастиэль переместил его на камин и низвёл до ещё одного украшения комнаты.

Глядя на дилдо теперь, Кастиэль не видел в нём ничего декоративного. При мысли о том, что он мог бы сделать с этой игрушкой, в его теле разгорался жар. Облегчение течки при помощи дилдо считалось среди ангелов развратом; мелькнула мысль, что одинокому течному ангелу-омеге полагалось медитировать и предаваться размышлениям, пока это время не пройдёт. До свадьбы Кастиэль проводил свои течки в уединении, изо всех сил пытаясь претворить в жизнь стратегии, которые, как его учили, были подобающим поведением, а когда больше не мог выносить грубое, неприятное ощущение пустоты, обхватывал член рукой и мастурбировал с пальцами в заднице.

Кастиэль больше не был один. Теперь он был не на Небесах. Он был замужем, он был одинок и, похоже, он будет одинок в каждую свою течку всю оставшуюся жизнь, и он был так пуст, а идеальное решение стояло прямо перед ним.

Ноги принесли его к мантии прежде, чем он успел остановить себя. Взяв дилдо в руки, Кастиэль снова ощупал его. Толстый и длинный, сужающийся к концу, ребристый примерно через каждый дюйм, он был восхитительно гладким и твёрдым. Замысловатая резьба вдоль него — изящные цветы с дольчатыми лепестками, тигр, побег мяты, палочка корицы и так далее — были, как узнал Кастиэль, связаны с возрастающим либидо в культуре нагов. Он был большой, пугающе большой, но очень, очень искушающий. Ранее Кастиэля мучили вопросы об игрушке — кто оставил её для него? Почему её оставили? — но теперь остался только один вопрос: как она будет ощущаться внутри?

Кастиэль бросил взгляд на постель и отмёл этот вариант. Его простыни были промокшими и перепачканными, и будет трудно найти удобную позицию с учётом крыльев. Кастиэль поспешно распутал завязки, которые держали рубашку на его спине, и стянул пижамные штаны. Стоя обнажённым в прохладной комнате, он ощутил, что даже внутреннего жара было недостаточно, чтобы согреться, и оценил слабое тепло от угасающего огня. Схватив один из стульев, стоящих у очага, он спешно устроился на нём, подогнув под себя колени. Его тело звенело от предвкушения, а сердце забилось быстрее.

Он в самом деле собирался это сделать?

Дилдо в его руках был твёрдой, успокаивающей, искушающей тяжестью.

Боги всевышние, да, он собирался это сделать.

Протянув руку себе за спину, Кастиэль коснулся дырки, из-за течки расслабленной и влажной. Казалось, его внутренности расплавились, как только он со сдавленным стоном поддался желанию. Даже единственный палец, вскользь мазнувший по возбужденной плоти, ощущался очень хорошо, но перспектива почувствовать что-то глубже, что-то большее, кружила голову. Кастиэль знал, что ему стоит подождать, знал, что нужно подготовить себя, но не мог заставить себя это сделать. Шумно выдохнув, отчего его крылья затрепетали, он высоко приподнялся на коленях, приткнул толстый конец дилдо к подушечке стула, выпрямился и медленно-медленно опустился.

Поначалу проникновение было незаметным, ощущалось практически как пальцы, которые он использовал раньше, но чем глубже он вставлял дилдо в себя, тем заметнее тот ощущался. Кастиэль распахнул рот от изумления и часто заморгал, хотя сейчас ничего перед собой не видел. Ощущение было приятным — очень приятным — даже удивительным — ох, ого, как он провёл всю жизнь, не ведая подобного? Каждое ребро, цепляющее его анус, растягивало его шире и шире, твёрдое полированное дерево заполняло его как никогда прежде. Его устрашало то, что размера, который уже был внутри, казалось едва ли достаточно, и к тому моменту, когда его скользкая задница соприкоснулась с рукой, обхватывающей основание дилдо, он к удивлению своему обнаружил, что хотел бы, чтобы тот был больше, чтобы было даже больше члена, чтобы насытить огонь желания, полыхающий внутри него.

«Хотел бы я знать, кто мне это оставил. Я написал бы ему записку с благодарностями».

«Что, если это был Дин? Что, если он сделал это для меня? Что, если именно так выглядит его член? Что, если бы это он был внутри меня?»

От этой мысли вместе с ощущением заполненности, от мысли о том, что его мог бы заполнить Дин, Кастиэля бросило в жар. Пропали промедления, пропали связные мысли, пропал стыд, всё, что осталось — это течка, жажда и тяга исступлённо трахать себя членом Дина. Приподнявшись, балансируя на крыльях, Кастиэль захныкал, ощутив потерю толщины; когда он больше не мог выносить, он вновь рухнул вниз, громко охая, как только был наполнен вновь.

Инстинкт взял над ним верх. Жажда, течка, смазка, ему нужно было больше, больше, больше; Кастиэль жёстко вколачивал в себя дилдо и воображал чешую под пальцами, изогнутый хвост, неподвижно держащий его, хриплый голос Дина, которым тот стонет от желания в его ухо, воображал, что его пригвоздили, его держат, его заполняют ещё, ещё и ещё, пока он не потеряет от этого рассудок.

— Дин! — сипло шепнул он; горло было сухим от частого дыхания. — Пожалуйста, Дин… наполни меня, повяжи меня, я хочу тебя, хочу тебя, хочу… — Он застонал, тело напряглось вокруг члена, толкающегося в него. Есть ли у Дина узел? Сможет ли он ощутить, как Дин приближается к финалу, растягивая его ещё сильнее? Будет ли он знать в этот момент, как сильно Дин желает его, как мощно его запах влияет на супруга, пару? Он хотел выяснить это. Он хотел коснуться, получить удовольствие, услышать, какие звуки издаёт Дин, когда кончает.

Рука Кастиэля соскользнула со смоченного основания дилдо и, толкнувшись вниз, он неожиданно оказался заполнен глубже, чем когда-либо. Давление было невероятным, рёбра дилдо одно за другим тёрлись по сверхчувствительному местечку внутри него, и этого было слишком, слишком много. Кастиэль взвыл и кончил, густо выплёскиваясь белым перед собой, широко развернув крылья и изогнув спину.

Сколько бы сил ни придало ему пережитое блаженство, после оргазма они резко схлынули, он ослабел и повалился на пол рядом со стулом; дилдо всё ещё был глубоко внутри него. Тяжело дыша, он мог только свесить руки и плечи над запятнанным стулом, обхватить себя крыльями и трястись от настигшей его остаточной дрожи. Как только Кастиэль понял, что за фантазия так возбудила его, щёки его порозовели. Однако он был слишком сонный, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Его глаза закрылись, и он уснул, всё ещё ссутулившись на полу. Перед тем, как он погрузился в сон, перед его мысленным взором промелькнули руки, укрывающие его обнажённое тело одеялом, и толстый хвост, осторожно обнимающий его.

Как это было бы замечательно…

*

Часто дыша, Дин прижался ухом к двери, хотя Кастиэль был достаточно громким, и Дину и так было прекрасно его слышно.

«Он звал меня. Во имя Великой Змеи, он хочет меня? Он желает меня так же, как я желаю его?»

Часть Дина — та часть, которая включала его сочащиеся смазкой члены, высовывающиеся из защитного кармашка, — хотела вломиться в дверь, пригвоздить Кастиэля к стене и насладиться им. Какие звуки он будет издавать, заполненный полностью? Как он отреагирует, если коснуться его крыльев? Чувствительны ли его соски? Как вообще работают его ноги? Они сексуальны? Дин хотел знать, Дин хотел всё это знать, он хотел испытать это всё. Однако каким бы горячим и распалённым он ни был, он всё же был достаточно хорошо воспитан, чтобы сдержаться. У Кастиэля течка. То, чего омеги хотели, будучи пьяными от гормонов, не обязательно имело отношение к их обычным желаниям. Дин не станет рисковать, взяв Кастиэля против его воли.

«Но когда он не в течке… ясное дело, нам будет о чём поговорить. Может быть, в следующую течку…»

Разум Дина заполонили картинки, на которых Кастиэль был обхвачен изогнутыми кольцами хвоста Дина, а его крылья распахнуты во всю ширь, на которых он приподнимался, а затем опускался бы на сдвоенные члены Дина. С тихим сторон желания Дин обхватил рукой оба ствола и начал дрочить их, грубо и жёстко, прислушиваясь к каждому восхитительному стону, который в соседней комнате издавал Кастиэль, и воображая, что это всё благодаря ему, что Кастиэль в самом деле хочет его. Его узлы набухли, когда Кастиэль захныкал имя Дина; а когда Кастиэль закричал от наслаждения во время своего оргазма, Дин кончил, давясь воздухом. Его члены выплёскивались снова и снова, когда он воображал, как заполняет эту потрясающую скользкую задницу, воображал удовлетворённые, счастливые звуки, которые будет издавать Кастиэль, когда Дин будет кончать снова и снова, пока зад Кастиэля не припухнет и не будет сочиться спермой.

Однажды, может быть. Однажды.


End file.
